vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Edwin Tolstoff
Summary Edwin Tolstoff was a mighty spellcaster before attempting to gain yet further power by means of dark ascension. Turning to the mighty god of Death, Nerull, he would murder his colleagues to take their power, he attracted the attention of the Worm that Walks. Now, given the power he wanted, he aims to free his master in the hopes of escape. Upon his interaction with the Elder Evil, Edwin lost his former form, body eaten alive by bugs, bones sucked dry and left to shatter. All that remains is a sentience and a horde of vermin constituting his body. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, Low 2-C via Sphere of Annihilation Name: Edwin Tolstoff, Chosen of Kyuss Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Spellcaster of Kyuss Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3; remained within a tomb, buried alive, until released, losing nothing from the death of his body), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 6, 8, is a sentience possessing a horde of vermin and will remain alive so long as more vermin can join with his body), Enhanced Senses, Aura, Animal Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (via Cursed Glance, negates resistances the target may have when Edwin views them), Death Manipulation (With a touch, Edwin can instantly kill a target), Body Control (Can separate into individual worms, scattering and reforming later), Fear Manipulation (via Frightful Presence, passively induces fear in those around him), Power Nullification (Attempts to find Edwin magically can be misled and misdirected to other places), Teleportation, Darkness Manipulation (Can summon a swarm of tentacles made from pure darkness to attack enemies), Summoning, Flight, Air Manipulation (Can walk on air), Mind Manipulation (Can confuse enemies, convincing them to strike one another), Energy Manipulation, Pain Manipulation (Can set upon a foe fits of pain), Biological Manipulation (Through Clutch of Orcus, can directly grab and squeeze the vital organs of an enemy, causing them to collapse and die), Magic Nullification, Invisibility, Statistics Amplification, Unholy Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Abstracts, nonexistents, spirits, intangible creatures, conceptual monsters, and beings on other or multiple planes of existence), Empathic Manipulation (Can unnaturally calm the subjects emotions, removing them from utter bloodlust or fighting spirit), Sound Manipulation, Invulnerability, Illusion Creation, Mist Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Information Analysis (Can detect the lifesigns and statuses of allies), Magic Detection, Matter Manipulation, Disease Manipulation and Comatose Inducement (Eyebite will cause diseases, fear, and comatose in foes), Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Clairvoyance, Electricity Manipulation, Lifeforce Absorption, Sense Manipulation (Can induce blindness and deafness), Forcefield Creation, Fire Manipulation, Telekinesis, Ice Manipulation, Energy Projection, Homing Attack, Soul Manipulation (Spirit Worm creates a disease of the soul, constantly lowering the health of the target until death), Acid Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Existence Erasure (The Sphere of Annihilation will erase targets from exist on all levels, including the soul), Extreme Resistance to Magic and Reality Warping Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ (Laughably superior to creatures such as the legendary dragons), Universe level+ via Sphere of Annihilation (Though this will invariably kill him, the Sphere, upon doing its purpose, will expand to destroy all of existence, erasing it entirely) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Comparable to creatures such as the Balor) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Capable of pushing nearly 800 kg) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+ Durability: At least Small City level+ Stamina: Superhuman, comparable to adventurers that can continue functioning on the brink of death for extended periods of time Range: Up to hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Misc. magic protections and a mask that increases intellect, the Sphere of Annihilation Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius, possibly Super Genius, maintains an intellect greater than that of an Elder Brain, who stores the information of its entire empire within itself; such an empire was capable of developing space-faring ships and multiverse-colliding supertechnology in a medieval setting Weaknesses: None notable EdwinTolstoffObelisk Render.png|Edwin approaching the Obelisk to awaken Kyuss, the Worm that Walks. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Animals Category:Animal Users Category:Curse Users Category:Death Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Fear Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Pain Users Category:Biology Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Holy Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Illusionists Category:Smoke Users Category:Life Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Matter Users Category:Disease Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sense Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Ice Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Acid Users Category:Plant Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Dungeons and Dragons